


Roblox

by disylanq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys' Love, M/M, Roblox - Freeform, Video Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disylanq/pseuds/disylanq
Summary: They play roblox. They like each other in roblox. But they don't know about the other's real identities.A Yuta/Kun AU.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun
Kudos: 8





	1. 06:15 AM

"Ten! He bought you robux and he didn't tell me?!"

"I mean, it was my birthday after all" Ten answered with a smirk.

A sleepy Doyoung entered the class.

"Hey, miss me?"

Yes, Kun misses the old Doyoung who was nicer.

"Excuse me, may I know why you bought him two thousand robux?" Kun asked.

The aquarian boy took a seat near Kun and Ten.

"I had some money left in my account" the boy replied in a lazy tone.

"Did you forget that I play roblox too?" the Chinese used his 'threatening' expression. He looked cute with it anyways. No wonder why everyone loves him.

"You play roblox?" a boy asked out of nowhere.

The tall boy dropped his Adidas bag on his desk, causing some noise. Which made the three boys glare at him in annoyance.

"Kun, I'm asking you" Yuta stared back.

"Who? Me?" Kun points a finger to himself.

"A cat, maybe?" the Japanese boy walked closer.

"I asked you," he leans closer to Kun, who was still in his seat, "Do you play roblox?"

_A true disappointment_ , Doyoung thought.

_For the first time, I felt guilty for talking about roblox_ , Ten thought.

_Yuta, I thought you were cool_ , Kun thought.

_What a waste_ , Yuta thought.

"I do, got a problem with that?" little Kun answered, folding his arms and facing away.

Kun can't see it clearly, but he knows Yuta gave him a smirk. Just before walking away, the taller patted Kun's shoulder.

"Come on, you're not a kid anymore"

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT_ , all four of them thought at the same time.

Yuta then walked outside, trying to keep his sanity on normal levels.

"Kun, you okay? You look gayer" Doyoung asked.

"Shut up! Go away you bisexual ass!" Kun almost banged his head on the desk.

"Excuse me~" oh my, that's Taeil's voice.

"Taeil hyung has arrived, this bisexual ass has to go, bye gays" and with that, our salty aquarian left the class.

Taeil followed him after giving him a wave to Kun and Ten. They're a perfect couple, really. The mean and protective one with the kind and determined one. But, let's keep it a secret.

"It's too bad that Yuta asked that stupid question with such a flirty look" Ten sighed, being completely disappointed.

"Yeah, I know you're gay shut up" Kun giggled lightly before someone came.

"Hello~" the boy took a seat beside Ten and said, "Um, have you seen Yuta? He's been kinda moody since yesterday"

Ten and Kun tilted their heads in sync. "Well, he came here to put his bag and went outside afterwards" Ten answered softly.

"Oh, did he say anything?"

"Well, he asked Kun if he plays roblox, and when Kun said yes, Yuta said 'come on, you're not a kid anymore' and pats Kun's shoulder" Ten, your gayness is showing.

"That's... oddly cute"

"Oh please, Johnny, that's nothing compared to other things I've witnessed"

Johnny just giggled, then he rests his arm on his chair and turned his upper body to Ten. Damn, girls are weak when he does this.

"Well, do you play roblox too?" Johnny gave an innocent smile.

"Of course, why did you ask?"

"Yuta likes one of you, but he's trying to hide it. Also, don't tell Yuta I told you this" he stood up and waved goodbye to them before leaving.

"Yuta likes you!" Oh my, it's good that they always come early. Calm down, Ten.

"And Johnny likes you" the capricorn was so done with his pisces friend.

"I know, but like, Yuta is the coolest student here. He's got manners. You better get that boy"

Yuta is a full meal, really. He's got the looks, the charisma, and also the manners. He's actually too nice to be called a bad boy. Well, he was never a bad boy to begin with. They just see him as one.

On the other hand, Kun is a smart student. He's not really popular but his group of friends really treasure him. (Because they can copy his homework)

-CHAPTER ONE, END.


	2. Spill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was i high when writing this what the fuck

12:30 – Lunchtime

Johnny: Hey, it's me

It's the guy who asked about Yuta

Ten: Johnny?

Why did you text me?

Honestly, is it even wrong to text someone?

Johnny: I need to know your roblox username, and your friend's too

Ten: You're playing roblox now?

Johnny: Yeah, Yuta forced me

Ten: I understand

Mine is tenten27

Kun's is littlekunkun

Johnny: .......

Y'all are just cute, sorry

Mine is aquaseo

Would you like to know Yuta's

Ten: YES TELL ME

(also your username is really cool)

Johnny: I won't give it away that easily, boy

Ten: I'll guard you from the girls trying to eat you

Johnny: Deal.

But for how long?

Ten: A week?

Maybe a month if progress happens

Johnny: Good, it'll be a little tiring hehe

Anyways, his username is nayuchan

Ten: I'm guarding you forever

He's like, the coolest guy in bloxburg

He's so rich, no one dares to go near him

Johnny: I chose the right friend

Also you can guard me for just 3 months!

I'm afraid you'll fall in love with me

Ten: I mean, who isn't in love with you?

Johnny: Our Korean teacher

Ten: True

Well, thanks for the info Johnny Seo

Johnny: I'd like to thank you too Ten

Wait what's your full name

Ten: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

Ten is only a nickname

Just use Ten Chittaphon

Johnny: ...

Well, thank you Ten Chittaphon

Ten: Enjoy your lunch~

Johnny: You too ❤

FUCK MY HAND SLIPPED SORRY

“Hey, here's your sandwich” the cheerful aquarian puts a sandwich on Yuta's hand.

“Have you got their usernames?” the Japanese asked, opening the plastic wrap.

“Yup, Ten and Kun's, right?”

“Uh, yeah”

Yuta's phone rang. It was his dad. His expression turned to a frustrated one. He just can't believe how much of an idiot he was.

“Hey uh, tell the teachers that my parents need me right now” Yuta hurriedly puts his stuff in his bag.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm picking up my mom at the airport, since my dad is out of town”

“Well, I have a lot of questions,” Johnny laid back on his chair, “Text me later”.

They waved their hands and Yuta left the crowded class.

Yuta and Johnny are the cool students. Everyone knows them when they're walking in the hallway. Well, this isn't always a good thing.

“Yuta-sunbae, can I have your LINE ID?” a junior came and asked.

“No, you can't have mine, and you can't have Johnny's either” Yuta tried to calm himself from the pressure, since time is running out, but he turned out to be mean instead.

After he answered, he ran downstairs, changed his shoes, then ran as fast as he could to the bus stop. Once he got to the bus stop, he finally relaxed.

Yuta: John!

Johnny: Hey, what happened?

Yuta: Should I change my clothes?

Johnny: That's a must

Yuta: Wish me luck :”

Johnny: Wish me luck too

We're having a photoshoot for the stage play

Yuta: Uh, so?

Johnny: Ten's sister is gonna be there!

Yuta: Prink-sunbae? She looks nice, I guess

Johnny: Hey, we're cool too :(

Okay but like

Yuta: What?

Johnny: Do girls or anyone even like me?

Yuta: Basically everyone you've worked with

Johnny: No, not always

Sometimes when I'm just being nice they misunderstood :(

Yuta: Yeah but you don't have juniors asking for your personal info everyday

Johnny: Honestly I think you're more popular than Prink-sunbae T_T

Yuta looked up to the side to see his neighborhood. The closer he got to the bus stop, the more nervous he was. But there's something that's just... off. 

_ Mom's flight was at 9 AM, it's now 12:45, isn't it too late to pick her up? Ah, whatever, maybe it got delayed or something. _

The bus ride finally stopped. He quickly ran out to his home. He arrived with his heavy breathing.

The door was.. Unlocked?

"...Mom?"

"Why are you here Yu-chan?"

"Dad told me to pick you up.."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Ah, I should've picked up the call first"

"So you should go back to school.."

"It's like, 1 PM, what's my excuse? I mean, I told Johnny that I needed to pick you up?"

"Come on, I'll drive you there"

"I'll just take the bus.."

"What if you skip school today?"

"Yes please"

"As if I'd let you, come on"

The ride was nice. They talked about how life was when she was overseas. Asking embarrassing questions, asking if he has a lover or something.

"Still coming to school with your mommy? Loser" that bitchass irrelevant classmate appeared out of nowhere.

"Fuck off, redhead" Yuta was just too tired to even keep his temper.

"He said I'm-" the bitchass whispered to his friend.

"Still talking about Yuta? We can hear you, redhead” Johnny inserts his hands into his pocket.

"Hey, chill" Yuta rests his arm on Johnny's shoulders.

"Where is he when I needed him.."

"Who? Did you make plans with someone?"

"Nothing"

"Okay then" Yuta glared at a boy passing by.

Johnny: Ten, you said you'll guard me

Ten: Isn't that just an excuse to hang with me?

Johnny: ……

Well, get your gang to beat a bitch up

Ten: Who?

Johnny: Park Mingyu, I think

Ten: Which Mingyu?

Johnny: Redhead

Ten: ...We'll kill him in no time

Johnny: Actually no, just do clown makeup on him

Ten: Also, do you have the contacts of Yuta's obsessive stalkers?

Johnny: Yeah lol

Why?

Ten: I'll gather them to beat up Mingyu

Johnny: Why Yuta though?

You knew what happened?

Ten: Kun told me lmao

Johnny: [6 Contacts Attached]

Ten: Also, Yuta likes Kun, right?

Johnny: Yeah

His face lit up when I told him Kun's roblox

Ten: Gimme details tho, I ain't doing this for free

Johnny: Yuta has a crush on Kun in real life

Yuta also has a crush on Kun on the internet

He didn't know Kun was actually the one he's been talking to for months

Ten: ...They really should date

-CHAPTER TWO, END.


End file.
